En la oscuridad del jardín de Rachel Marron
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Después de la muerte de la hermana de Rachel, la tensión entre la cantante y su guardaespaldas es cada vez más palpable. (Traducción autorizada por KALA79).


**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "El Guardaespaldas" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la Warner Bros. y de todos quienes gestionaron y colaboraron para realizar aquel maravilloso film, así como del bellísimo Kevin Costner y de la hermosa y talentosa Whitney Houston, que en paz descanse. Yo solo me tomo un tiempito para homenajear esta película por medio de fanfics, porque la adoro._**

**Una vez más, agradezco inmensamente a mi amiga Kala79, quien me ha permitido traducir al Español otra pequeña y bella historia de su autoría.**

**¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**Atte.**

**Belén**

**EN LA OSCURIDAD DEL JARDÍN DE RACHEL MARRON**

"_Después de la muerte de la hermana de Rachel, la tensión entre la cantante y su guardaespaldas es cada vez más palpable"_

* * *

**Frank necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad después de todo lo sucedido**. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y no podía parar de pensar en los eventos de los últimos días.

Le resultaba casi increíble cuanto podía cambiar en tan corto tiempo. Cinco días antes Rachel y él se encontraban en un lugar completamente distinto, alejados de la imponente mansión y de su dormitorio dorado; en la apacible casa de su padre, que se silenciaba con parcialidad debido a su vigilancia. Estaban en el fin del mundo y como era de esperarse, su padre nunca había escuchado hablar de una superestrella de la talla de Rachel Marron. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

La llevó allí porque sentía que ambos necesitaban un descanso. Un descanso del constante miedo, del peligro, de los fans locos-obsesivos y de la atmósfera nerviosa que imperaba en la ajetreada y ruidosa casa de ella. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió en el lago después, siempre lo recordaría como su más grande falla, mayor incluso que su fracaso al proteger al ex presidente Reagan del intento de asesinato.

Frank estaba sentado en el césped cerca de la piscina, en el jardín de Rachel, mirando al frente, a nada en particular y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Había fallado. No había protegido a la familia de Rachel como debía y el resultado del viaje había sido desastroso. Nicky, la hermana de Rachel, había sido disparada por un desconocido e inteligente sicario, que la confundiera con la propia Rachel. La amenaza aún seguía allí afuera y el asesino conocía a esas alturas (como Frank lo adivinaba), que se había equivocado de persona.

Ahora Frank había perdido la confianza de Rachel al igual que su fe en él y para ser honestos, había perdido algo de su propia confianza también. Su mejilla todavía le dolía de la bofetada que recibiera por parte de ella más temprano, no obstante, no la culpaba porque sabía que estaba enojada con él, así como dolida y triste por la pérdida de su hermana. Rachel era muy sensible y la muerte de su hermana no era algo que iba a superar pronto.

Frank, la estaba evitando desde que todo sucediera, evitando tanto como podía, dado el hecho de que aún era su guardaespaldas y debía protegerla. Rachel nunca descubriría que había sido la misma Nicky, quien contratara al asesino. No iba a decírselo sabiendo lo doloroso que le resultaría conocerlo. Él sería la única persona en el mundo que sabría que el odio y los celos de Nicky, la habían puesto en su propia tumba.

El guardaespaldas recordó con dolor las palabras que Rachel le dijera esa misma noche:

_-¡Tú, tú, tú…tú trajiste el dolor a mi casa!... ¡Y ahora estás aquí! ¿Dónde estabas entonces? ¿Por qué no la salvaste? ¡Era tu trabajo protegerme y ella murió haciéndolo…Era yo, ellos después y tú dejaste que la asesinaran!... Ella nunca le hizo nada a nadie…-_

**Rachel le golpeó** y le gritó pero él no trató de defenderse. Tomó la ira y frustración de ella para sí mismo. El dolor físico era preferible a lo que sentía por dentro. Lo que Rachel le había dicho… era tan solo en parte correcto, más la otra parte era verdad. Le había fallado no solo a su cliente sino también a la mujer que amaba.

No pudo responderle y su silencio la hizo enojar más, hasta que finalmente paró de golpearlo y empezó a llorar. Terminando por sentarse en las escaleras.

-_Siento que no la amé lo suficiente…- _susurró

Frank quiso tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla, quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que nunca le fallaría de nuevo, que la amaba, aun cuando estaba enojada con él… pero no le dijo nada por no estar seguro de si a ella le agradaría. Solo la miró por largo rato hasta que decidió continuar subiendo la escalera.

Desde entonces no había podido enfocarse en nada, aunque pensó que tal vez un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría. Por eso se encontraba en esos momentos, sentado afuera bajo la luna de la luna, en una pequeña colina del jardín.

**De repente escuchó un débil sonido…**.y no tuvo que voltear a ver para saber quién era. Podía reconocer sus pasos en cualquier lugar del mundo.

_-¿Te importa si me siento?-_ Rachel preguntó. El movió la cabeza.

Ella trató de sonar casual, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

_-¿No ha terminado aún, no es así? ¿Él vendrá de nuevo?-_ parecía muy serena entonces.

_-Puede ser-_ respondió él con tranquilidad

_-¿En los Óscars?_\- Ella inquirió un tanto asustada

_-Quizás-_

Rachel lo miró y notó que él estaba extremadamente triste. Era cierto que ella había perdido a su hermana, no obstante para Frank, aquello era igual de terrible. Sabía que le había fallado y eso le había llevado a perder algo de confianza en sí mismo. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que sus palabras dichas en la escalera también le habían herido muy fuerte, por lo que enseguida quiso retractarse, decirle algo, cualquier cosa, sin embargo no era del todo buena para pedir disculpas.

No lo culpaba en realidad por lo sucedido. ¿Quién habría esperado que el asesino la encontrara allá, en aquel paraje alejado?... Pero sabía que él todavía se culpaba a sí mismo por ello. Así que intentando aligerar el ambiente, comenzó a contarle una historia:

_-Sabes, cuando estaba en la secundaria, aposté con mis amigos cincuenta dólares a que algún día ganaría un Óscar. ¿Entiendes cuán importante es que ellos me vean arriba en el escenario si gano? Si les cobrara a cada uno de esos tacaños, podría ganar un montón de dinero- _Rachel le sonrió, recibiendo de parte Frank una débil y extenuada sonrisa, que la hizo sentir aliviada.

_-Aun así pienso que es peligroso_\- replicó él calmadamente

_-No he conseguido este lugar en mi vida siendo siempre lo más prudente posible. ¿Qué hay de ti Frank Farmer? ¿Nunca te has salido del margen? ¿Acaso alguna vez no has hecho algo que no tuviera mucho sentido, solo porque lo sintieran en ti, en tu estómago?-_ Rachel inquirió mirándole a los ojos. Los suyos nunca habían brillado con tanta intensidad. Frank hipnotizado solo asintió en respuesta. Ella entonces continuó -_Sé que lo has hecho porque nadie consigue ser lo suficiente bueno sin ello… y tú lo eres-_

El guardaespaldas sintió una mezcla de emociones. Todavía estaba triste y devastado por la tragedia ocurrida pocos días atrás pero permaneció estático, escuchando el raro cumplido, agradeciendo que ella no pensara que la había decepcionado al fin de cuentas y encima de todo, sentía un deseo secreto de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla de forma apasionada. Rachel se movió peligrosamente cerca de él, embriagándolo con su perfume. Desde la única noche en que habían pasado juntos, a menudo quería volver a hacerle el amor.

El cuerpo de Rachel estaba casi tocando el suyo y tuvo que dejar de mirarla. Tragó en seco nervioso. Ese sentimiento en su estómago casi lo asustaba aunque también lo encontraba increíblemente fascinante. Sabía que era amor. Algo que nunca había sentido con tanta profundidad como entonces. Rachel podía hacer lo que quisiera con él... Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que ella no lo sabía y era feliz con eso. Él siempre era bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos.

_-Mira, no sé por qué me está sucediendo todo esto…-_ Rachel continuó, acercándose a su rostro _-…pero sé que no es tu culpa… Espero que lo entiendas porque esta es mi manera de decir lo siento-_

Frank aún estaba evitando su mirada aunque podía sentirla contemplándolo con intensidad. Tenía miedo que en ese mágico brillo de la luna, Rachel leyese todo lo que sentía por ella y descubriera la verdad… que estaba total y profundamente enamorado suyo. Lo que no quería que supiera porque lo hacía sentir débil y en parte porque no estaba seguro tampoco si los sentimientos de ella eran tan fuertes como los suyos, aunque sospechaba que podía amarlo también.

-_Entonces…voy a ir a los Óscars a ver si gano y no me preocuparé en absoluto porque sé que vas a estar ahí y me protegerás ¿Cierto?- _Rachel añadió, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los suyos. Frank levantó entonces sus ojos azules llenos de debilidad por todo lo que sentía. Le sonrió un poco y susurró

-_Cierto_-

Cuando las miradas de ambos por fin se encontraron, los dos sintieron un choque de electricidad. Fue un momento excepcional que supieron no sería eterno. Más en ese hermoso jardín, bajo los románticos rayos de luna, con tal tranquilidad rodeándolos, Frank casi llegó a creer que sí podía durar para siempre.

Pero no podía ser.

Ambos sabían que esa noche podía ser su última oportunidad para pasar algún tiempo juntos como amantes. Al día siguiente, con probabilidad todo cambiaría (e incluso uno de ellos podía ser asesinado)… No obstante, esa noche era de romántica perfección.

Los dos compartieron esos pensamientos mientras se perdían cada uno en la mirada del otro. La tentación la reclamó a ella tanto como a Frank, que era más fuerte, y él ya no trató de luchar más contra eso. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente. Ella le correspondió y ambos quedaron atrapados en ese momento perfecto.

Ese beso no fue como los que habían compartido en casa de él, la vez de su cita. Desesperados, salvajes, hambrientos, llenos de deseo. En esta ocasión fue diferente. Suave, delicado, muy tierno y lleno de cariño. Frank ansiaba hacerle el amor pero no quería echar a perder el momento. Quería mostrarle a Rachel que podía confiar en él, que estaba allí para ella y que la cuidaría por sobre todas las cosas y no solo como su guardaespaldas. Quería decirle tantas cosas mientras la recostaba en el suelo y colocaba su cuerpo encima del suyo más supo que no necesitaba palabras. Algunos cosas son inútiles de expresar cuando es mejor sentirlas.

Fue un beso muy largo y profundo y cuando finalmente se separaron para recuperar el aliento, Frank notó que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Aquello le conmovió a profundidad tanto como le preocupó.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ le susurró al oído

Rachel se enjugó las lágrimas y le sonrió con suavidad. Era en extremo hermosa, lo que le hacía a Frank rendirse y le dejaba sin palabras. Sabía desde ya que esa mujer tendría su corazón por siempre, a pesar de que tenían pocas oportunidades de un futuro juntos. Él nunca había amado tanto ni amaría a nadie como a aquella terca y arrogante cantante y estrella de cine, que era también por dentro débil, frágil e innegablemente sexy entre sus brazos, como entonces.

-_Desearía que esto durara para siempre, Frank-_ Rachel susurró mirándolo a los ojos y supo que él también anhelaba lo mismo. Vaciló entonces por un instante pero sabía que era quizás su última oportunidad para decirle la verdad, así que no lo pensó dos veces.

**_-Te amo Frank-_**

Era eso. Tres simples palabras dichas en voz baja en la oscuridad que le hicieron a él estremecerse y le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ella lo vio y entendió por fin lo que sentía por ella. Más no necesitó que le confesara que le pasaba lo mismo porque sabía que no podía.

En efecto, Frank en esos momentos era incapaz de hablar, su corazón latía a velocidad como nunca antes en su vida. **Rachel lo amaba.**

El guardaespaldas acarició con ternura la mejilla de su protegida, secándole las lágrimas y le dio entonces otro apasionado, intenso y dulce beso, que le hablaba de todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de su amor por ella.

_**FIN**_


End file.
